Crazy Human Thing
by TheCivilState
Summary: He offered to drive her home.  She accepted.  Minor spoilers for 2x20, definite spoilers for 2x21.


_I close my eyes and I find a way_

Dyson weighed upwards around a ton and too small Kenzi had a difficult time loading him on the rusted car that would carry them both to safety. She even broke the heel of her favorite pair of shoes and had to awkwardly limp her way out of the real life Hades she'd wandered into. Granted, it was her own damn fault seeing how a blithering idiot wouldn't have worn their favorite shoes to go kill a Garuda and it was again her fault because she wasn't even supposed to be here. She was supposed to be with Bo and Hale, not carrying Dyson's knocked out body from the pits of Tartarus. But she was, dammit, because this was Dyson for goodness sakes and he'd do the same for her.

"Don't worry wolfy," she said as she lead him away from the carnage, "You'll be okay. Just hang on."

_No need for me to pray_

The bar was surprisingly lively considering this was a wake and Kenzi chalked the fiddle playing up to being some weird fae tradition. Celebrate a life rather than mourn it, she imagined was the train of thought. It didn't really matter when Dyson walked in, looking surprisingly functional for a man who'd just lost his girlfriend.

"And you," he said, wrapping his arm around Kenzi sometime later as he thanked her for saving his life. She gave some retort about ruining her favorite shoes just to lighten the situation, but as she pulled away she swore he knew: she didn't want to let go of him just yet for fear he'd fall apart, die, or something just as drastic and finite.

So she pocketed Ciara's bracelet and stalked after the wolf because he needed something to get him through this hell they'd all entered into and Kenzi knew just what that something needed to be.

His love.

_If you know where to find me_

She banged on the metal door of his apartment, enjoying the reverberating sound it caused, so she gave a little playful drum. He was yelling, she could hear it, and when the door swung open his face dropped as he saw just who he'd been yelling out. It was a pathetic, defeated look and the resident badass wolfman was not allowed to be pathetic and defeated- especially not now when Bo needed him. [when Kenzi needed him… but she'd never say that.]

She smacked him to shake him from his sad state. The second smack hurt, she could tell by the way his eyes softened and for a second he looked at her as though he was trying to say something, but couldn't get the words out. She wished she could read non-verbal cues better. The third time she tried to smack him, he caught her hand around the wrist and she breathed a sigh of relief as a small part of the badass Dyson she knew rose to the surface.

He thought her plan to get his love back was crazy. It didn't stop him from joining her though.

_Be the only man to say that you'll hear my heart_

"What did you do?" She shrugged because it was no big deal that she'd taken a chainsaw to the Norn's tree and got his love back. No big deal that she was the one to save the day for once. Poor, pathetic, little human Kenzi saved the big bad wolf's love from a crazy old crone. Hold the applause.

"I did what I had to." There was a moment of hesitation on his part, she could tell, as he wondered what exactly she had done. The Norn only made trades and for a moment, Dyson feared for Kenzi and the price she had paid. But then he took in her calm expression [and the chainsaw] and suddenly he wasn't as worried. This was Kenzi- poor, human Kenzi who was one of the strongest people he knew.

"You crazy human," he said before popping the cork off the bottle.

Kenzi had to close her eyes when he screamed in pain.

_Don't let me run out of faith_

Eventually, Dyson came to and found his head in Kenzi's lap as she watched him carefully.

"I thought about carrying you to bed," she said, "But you weigh a ton. What exactly are in your wolf kibbles?" He chuckled and rose, feeling a warmth spread through his chest and Kenzi offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. She knocked on his chest, at the spot just above his heart, and gave a small quirk of the mouth.

"How's the thumping timepiece?" she asked, "All loved up?" His hand joined hers, their fingers tangling together as he smiled.

"All loved up," he said. She grinned as though her feat was some minor thing they could brush off the end of the table and tried to pull away, but he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her steady as he dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you," he said, "You truly are the strongest person I know." She shoved his shoulder and rolled her eyes even as her cheeks tinged pink.

"Stop it," she said, "You'll make a girl blush."

He offered to drive her home. She accepted.

_Make me believe you won't let go_

•§•

**a/n: **Song is 'Adagio' by Lara Fabian… and it is hands down infinitely better than this crappy little one-shot. Just another little take on 2x20/2x21. I thought there needed to be a little more and really, I ship my Russian Wolf so hard, I could write them till death.

Fave, flame, faint.

oxox.


End file.
